Sicily 1/Transcript
Cutscene British Soldier: 'May I have your attention gents, meet Sgt. Doyle, S-O-E. He will be joining us on this mission. He was one of the highest scoring candidates ever at the SOE Scholl in Guildford, so you can rest assured that he is highly skilled. Luckily, we rescued him from a dismal existence in the RAF, back in '41. Now that introductions are over, let's get down to brass tacks. There are a number of large caliber coastal batteries that are threatening the success of the upcoming invasion of Sicily, codenamed, "Operation Husky". One of the particular concern is found here, at Capo Murr di Porco, a small peninsula near Syracuse. These guns must be destroyed before any Allied ships can move into position for the invasion. To do that, we will need the particular talents of you gentlemen from the SAS. We will be inserted near the guns be means of a local fishing boat. We should be able to get close enough without raising suspicion. The guns are in a bunker that Jerry built underneath the ruins of this old fortress. Our Mission is to get in, plant charges on the guns, and in the magazine. We will then rendezvous with the boat nearby, and ex-filtrate back to the Ulster Monarch. You've all received your dossiers, study them hard. The success of the invasion hinges on us doing our job. God speed. 'Murro di Porco, Italy July 1943 hours Luyties pukes off the boat. Luyties: '''Sorry, sir. '''Ingram: Gentlemen, listen up. As soon as we hit the docks we'll split into two assault teams. Doyle, you'll lead second team to eliminate the guards inside the dock house. First team, led by myself will provide covering fire. Hoover, Luyties... relieve that sentry. Off the boat - quickly. You know what to do. The boat docks and everyone gets off. Denny: Stay low! Take Cover! The squad approaches a house. The two guards inside are killed. Ingram: Well done. Doyle, you and your team get as close as you can to that bunker before you engage. We'll provide covering fire. Doyle, Luyties and Denny move up to take the bunker while the rest cover them. Denny: Everyone into that lorry, Luyties... take the wheel. Everyone climbs into the lorry and it drives up to the lighthouse. Ingram: Right...Once we get in the bunker, we'll spike the guns and plant charges in the magazine. As usual, take any important documents you may find inside. There's a lighthouse up on the ridge. We'll blow it up to divert them drawing Jerry out of his fort. The lorry stops. Luyties: Sir. The ruddy lorry has stalled out. Ingram: Blast! We'll continue on foot. Everyone leaves the lorry. '' '''Ingram: '''It's right up here. ''The squad moves up the road and fights through to the lighthouse. Doyle plants the charges in the' lighthouse and exits.'' '''Ingram: Good. Take that trail up to the fortress walls. We'll get in - - plant our charges, and get the hell out. They move up to a hill by the fortress walls overlooking the lighthouse. Ingram: 'Ok... if Doyle set the fuses correctly, that lighthouse should be going up - right - about - now! ''The Lighthouse explodes. '''Ingram: Excellent, they're leaving. Keep down lads. If they spot us we've had it. The squad remains undetected. Ingram: Good job. Alright let's go onto that wall. They jump over the fortress walls. Ingram: 'Doyle, get up top and take out their radio room. My team will prepare the courtyard for our escape. ''The squad fights through the fortress and Doyle destroys all the radios. They exit to the outside. '''Ingram: Ok, we've sabotaged their vehicles. Now for the bunker. Ingram kicks open the door leading to the bunker. They enter and clear the top floor. Ingram: Doyle, take your team down and silence those guns. Remember, retrieve any important documents that you may find. The rest of us will hold the fort. They go downstairs and fight through. Doyle picks up the important documents. Moditch: Have you got them? Good, let's get to the magazine - - blow this place and go. Doyle plants the charges on the batteries, and on the magazine. Moditch: Let's get outta here! The charges explode. Moditch: Oh, bloody hell- let's go! Ingram: Doyle - - with me on that bike! The rest of you into that Kubelwagen! Luyties, Hoover, Moditch, and Denny get into the Kubelwagen and leave. Ingram and Doyle get into the bike and leave. The Kubelwagen explodes killing Luyties, Hoover, Moditch, and Denny. Ingram: Dammit to hell. Those were fine damn men. I hope those bloody guns were worth it.